Flashback
by Carebear363
Summary: A story in the view of both Fireheart and Sandstorm about the tragic wildfire in ThunderClan. Fireheart faces amnesia and has minor flashbacks about his past. How does it end? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Day 1

Bright flashes, a pain at my side, that's all I can remember. Everything is at loss right now. I can't move. I'm not sure why I'm here either. I remember running. Running from a terrible monster. It had feet so large, and a dreadful smell. Tearing down every tree in sight… I still remember StarClan, for how could I forget it? But that's all I can remember… for now.

Day 2

I can move my paws now. It hurts to move… I pray to StarClan to help me through it all. The pain is unbearable when I try to get up. Sometimes I just want to give up. I feel tired, I must rest. Maybe I will remember more tomorrow.

Day 4

My name is Fireheart, of ThunderClan. I am deputy, and Bluestar is my leader. My body has recovered quite well. Still I have a few open sores; they should heal nicely though. Now I remember more than ever, but now Silverpelt is shining and I should get some sleep for tomorrow.

Day 5

Searching for a Clan was not easy at the least. I wasn't even sure if I was in the right territory. I do remember the four Clans though; Thunder, Wind, River, and ShadowClan. It's getting harder and harder to provide food for myself...

Day 10

When I was sleeping last night I had an odd flashback. I was wet, maybe from a river but I am not sure. Managing to pull away from the main flow, I crawled onto a mysterious terrain. Checking if my limbs were still intact I tried to get up. The pain went through my whole body and I fainted.

* * *

**Sandstorm**

**He has been away for quite some time now. I can't sleep at night sometimes worrying about him… If only Bluestar didn't send him to RiverClan for help! Oh, the fire was put out anyway. All that wet moss Yellowfang had really paid off. I just pray that he will be alright and come back to me. Please come back safe.**

* * *

_A/N - This is a short story with a few chapters._

_Please keep reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Day-13

The monsters I hear at night are so much closer than before. I've decided to move. After all, I have not found even the smallest clue that my Clan is here. I'm going back to where I came. Hopeful to find my past.

Day-17

I am fatigued! My dreams were exactly what I saw. A river, and monsters. My spine shivered at the thought. I'm hoping to find more tomorrow.

Day-19

My body is weak as a mouse. I am all skin and bones now. There is no food pile like before. The place of deputy has no meaning now. Maybe it was getting to my head. These days, I just don't know.

Day-23

I was just attacked by another one of my kind! I have no idea if it was a clan cat or a kittypet. It was not weak but not so rough to live like I had. I wished that foul smell of the monsters would go away. It's like breathing in your own death!

Day-25

I have found shelter at last. Next to some beautiful rocks that are shined on by the sun. It is right beside the river for easy water supply. If only I could remember. There is something so familiar about it; I just can't put my paw on it.

* * *

**Sandstorm**

**We have now moved to a safer place. It is in somewhere in a deserted island. Somehow we had found it while scanning for food. I found it quite suspicious how Bluestar wanted to move so quickly. Almost so that to insure _he_ wouldn't be able to come back. His name is forbidden in our clan. She has thought about it for a moons worth and has decided that he betrayed us just like Tigerclaw. How could she think so? I do not agree but I do not have the power to disagree. I still pray he comes back…safe.**

* * *

A/N : If you haven't noticed, Sandstorm keeps you informed every five times Fireheart thinks about the Clan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Day-27

Fatigued . That is how I have been feeling these past days. A tom can only survive for so many days without food. My stalking skills seem to have gotten rusty. My pelt more flares out even more than before. It does not suit how I feel right now.

Day-30

The color of blood floods into my head. A sea of it was just waiting to devour me. What a nightmare that was. It made me break out in cold sweat. How I wish I was with my Clan… Oh where have they gone?

Day-34

It's not safe here; where sun shines on the rocks. I hear the rumbling of the monsters' bellies. Wanting more bloodshed. Unable to stop the craving of destruction. I pity them…

Day-36

A badger has intruded while I fled from the rocks. I had tried to save him by nudging him the right direction, but it's not worth it. The kind gesture ended up wounding us both critically.

Day-38

I have found out something essential to living. You cannot help others at your expense. It only leads to hurting. Hurting that may not be healed. There is no medicine cat in hurry to save you. You are on your own. Exactly like I was, as a kittypet.

* * *

**Sandstorm**

**I worry about him. Everyday we patrol out borders I think, " Maybe he'll find us this time!" but no. He can never find us. Not with Tigerclaw out there, looking for him. Yet I do not give up hope. Sometimes I feel like I love this tom, but it's not enough…**


End file.
